2019 NFL Season (Brick)
The 2019 NFL season '''was the 100th season in the history of the National Football League. The season began on September 5th, 2019 with the Chicago Bears beating the Green Bay Packers 27-24. The season conluded with the leagues championship game, Super Bowl LIV, with the New Orleans Saints beating the Indianapolis Colts 44-33 Standings AFC NORTH AFC SOUTH AFC WEST AFC EAST NFC NORTH NFC SOUTH NFC WEST NFC EAST Awards ''Most Valuable Player: ''Drew Brees, QB, New Orleans Saints ''Coach of the Year: ''Freddie Kitchens, Cleveland Browns ''Comeback Player of the Year: ''Cameron Newton, QB, Carolina Panthers ''Offensive Player of the Year: ''Alvin Kamara, RB, New Orleans Saints ''Denfensive Player of the Year: ''Kahlil Mack, DE, Chicago Bears ''Offensive Rookie of the Year: ''N'Keal Harry, WR, New England Patriots ''Defensive Rookie of the Year: ''Quinnen Williams, DE, New York Jets Playoffs WILDCARD ROUND '''AFC New York Jets 14 @ New England Patriots 17 Houston Texans 34 @ Cleveland Browns 27 NFC Minnesota Vikings 6 @ Los Angeles Rams 22 Carolina Panthers 28 @ Chicago Bears 27 DIVISIONAL ROUND AFC Houston Texans 34 @ Indianapolis Colts 40 New England Patriots 32 @ Kansas City Chiefs 23 NFC Carolina Panthers 20 @ New Orleans Saints 30 Los Angeles Rams 17 @ Philadelphia Eagles 20 AFC CHAMPIONSHIP New England Patriots 7 @ Indianapolis Colts 24 NFC CHAMPIONSHIP Philadelphia Eagles 34 @ New Orleans Saints 42 Super Bowl LIV This Super Bowl was a rematch of Super Bowl XLIV from 10 years earlier. Saints quaterback Drew Brees played in both. 1st Quarter The Saints score just 3 points in this quarter and the Saints seem to have no answer for the Colts, who scored 2 TD's SAINTS: 3 COLTS: 14 2nd Quarter The Colts get off to an explosive start in the 2nd quarter, scoring a touchdown on the first drive. A few drives later, the Saints score their first TD of the night. No one else scored after the 6:55 mark, and the Colts go into half time with an 11 point lead. SAINTS: 10 COLTS: 21 3rd Quarter The Saints have the ball first and score on their opening drive to cut the lead to 4. The defense shows up and the Colts have a quick 3 and out. The Saints then score a field goal to cut the lead to 1. The Colts score again but they miss the PAT and the lead is now 7. The Saints can only put together a field goal but they stop the Colts on the next drive at the goal line and end the 3rd quarter SAINTS: 23 COLTS: 27 4th Quarter The Saints have the ball and Brees throws a costly pick 6 and the PAT is missed again. The Saints score on their next drive to cut the lead to 3. Then, Sean Payton does it again. The Saints successfully recover an onsides kick and then score again on their next drive. The Saints have the lead for the first time all game. The Colts try to put together a drive but Cameron Jordan intercepts the ball and scores. The Saints stop the Colts with :20 seconds left, and the game ends FINAL SCORE SAINTS: 44 COLTS: 33 Drew Brees wins MVP for putting together 2 incredible 4th quarter drives and leading an incredible comeback to give his team their 2nd Super Bowl Championship in franchise history. Drew Brees announces his retirement after this game, going out on top.